Death of the Fairy (the ending)
by thedamagedone
Summary: I own nothing, the characters belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO. Second attempt at a short fanfiction in my second language, let me know what you think or if there are typos. Thank you! (One-shot)


**_NORA'S POV_**

I was feeling much better after my brother healed me. That blood he had me drink... I groaned in ecstacy remembering the taste. I remembered feeling drunk afterwards too. I didn't know that was possible but I knew I was.  
I awoke laying on the ground on the big persian rug, next to my brother. I was feeeling hungover, once again I didn't know how that was possible. I rolled onto my side and spooned his naked body with mine. He felt warm like right after a feed. I smiled and kept my eyes closed as my hands freely roamed accross his bare chest. I heard groaning coming from beside the bed remembering that girl with the most amazing blood that we nearly drained. I grinned. I was up for a mid-day snack.  
I felt Eric starting to stir slightly when the girl starting making noise in the quiet basement. I was sure he would be up for a snack too, especially after all the exertion of the night before.  
I removed my arm carefully and at vampire speed I made my way to the girl in a waitress outfit.  
I grabbed her by the neck and tried glamouring her to stay quiet but it didn't work. I frowned at her. Curiouser and curiouser. Why couldn't I glamour her?  
I shrugged to myself and brought her to my brother while she begged silently.  
I was amused by it. Any fear, hearts pumping faster, begging or screaming, it was such a high for any vampire. Humans were only food, but the best kind of meat. The kind worthy of the chase, the hunt.  
The only kind capable of such strong emotions it would sweeten the blood.  
I dropped her to the ground in front of my brother and knelt.  
Gently I shook him to wake him. I grabbed the girl's wrist and took a quick bite making her shriek weakly. I licked my lips as I brought her wrist in front of Eric's face. I knew the smell would wake him. I was controlling myself but it took all my will to not rip her throat out right there and then. What was in this girl's blood?  
It smelled like something I once dreamed of.

_**ERIC'S POV**_

I woke slowly, a wonderful scent filling my nostrils, though that scent had become very familiar with time. I smiled and opened my eyes seeing how Nora had displayed the fairy in front of me. The memories of last night were returning slowly to me. Sookie had been our feast before the hottest sex I can have. Nora had a way to make me feel things no one else could. Not even when I took the fairy girl bleeding in front of me. My lips slowly curling up into a devilish smile as I sat up, then licked my lips.  
"Good evening sister" Just the fact of calling each other brother and sister made us even hotter.  
"Good evening brother" she replied back. "I thought you could use a little pick-me-up after all the energy spent for 10 and half hours." she smirked and so did I.  
"That was a very nice ten and half hours.." my eyes moved down to the bleeding wrist that I picked up and brought to my lips, saliva filling my mouth. It was like being in front of a big juicy steak for a human who hasn't eaten in days. I could hear my stomach growling.  
Nora's eyes were on me at all times. "Are you going to tell me what she is? She smells like nothing I've ever smelled before..." Nora started.  
"Just eat, I'll explain later." I interrupted her softly.  
She smiled and sat behind the fairy moving her hair out of the way. She inhaled the girl's scent nearly licking Sookie's neck, purring softly, fangs now grazing the whimpering fairy's tender flesh.  
Seeing Nora at Sookie's neck almost made me jealous, I dropped the wrist and moved to the other side of our dinner's neck. My hand moved to the back of Nora's head tenderly and at the same time, with a feral growl, we both sank our fangs roughly in Sookie's flesh.  
The sweet crimson nectar that filled my mouth and ran down my throat made me lose it. My hold on Nora got rougher, I was now gripping her hair. But she liked it.  
We slowly drained the girl completely, to the very last drop. Our growls and purrs were all that filled the basement.  
This fairy was no more.


End file.
